


Build-A-Proposal

by addictedtofiction7190



Series: I Hope I Can Always Make You Happy [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awesome Trio, Bonus DenNor at the end, Fluff, Gilbert questioning his life choices, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtofiction7190/pseuds/addictedtofiction7190
Summary: While the married Dane, the soon-to-be-engaged Prussian, and the bachelor American were too busy disemboweling a teddy bear, the front door opened sans any hint of noise. A startled Canadian barged into a living room where his boyfriend and friends were massacring a teddy bear. Needless to say, he was ready to flee and report to the nearest police station.





	Build-A-Proposal

“Guys, I screwed up,” Gilbert whined as he plopped a teddy bear on the coffee table. Shuffling weakly in between his friends, he flopped down on the couch.  

 

“Come on Gil, you are over exaggerating,” Mathias reassured his moping friend. Gilbert didn’t hear his comment, or he chose to ignore it in exchange for more incomprehensible mumbling.

 

“Chill dude. It’s not like you accidentally adopted a farm of chicks or anything,” Alfred joked while sipping on a bottle of coke (which he definitely did not steal from his brother’s refrigerator).  

 

“Ugh. Don’t give him any ideas. I still remember Gilbird’s last birthday party where he invited a flock of wild birds into my house and expected me to watch over them until he could surprise his precious pet. To this day, I still manage to find feathers in the most random places. Thank god that little stunt didn’t drive Lukas away,” the Dane uttered with a grimace.

 

Gilbert, still moping about his mistake, didn’t join in on the playful conversation. He originally invited his friends over for advice (in hindsight, he probably should’ve seeked out his brother). Instead, he couldn’t even formulate a full sentence to explain the situation before he was reminded of his failure and proceeded to whine. Everytime he tried, he stared into the eyes of the teddy bear and was reduced to a five year old who wouldn’t stop crying over a silly, trivial mistake. Truly, he was living a vicious cycle.

 

“Bro, no offence but if you don’t stop whining I’ll actually punch you,” Alfred threatened in an annoyed tone.

 

“Ditto. I can’t believe I ditched Lukas and Emil just to hear you whine for half an hour. You owe me a fuck ton of Lego.”

 

Hearing his friends’ unhelpful commentary, Gilbert finally found the motivation to shut up. He forced himself to recount the events that occurred earlier today and shamefully ducked his head down once the whole truth was released.

 

“So you’re telling me, you want to propose to my brother with a teddy bear made at Build-A-Bear Workshop over a romantic dinner. Except, being the idiot that you are, you somehow dropped the ring into the teddy bear. You only realized that when the bear was sewn shut and now you have a six thousand dollar ring trapped inside a twenty dollar teddy bear,” Alfred deadpanned. “Matthew should’ve dumped your ass the week you got together.” The American was still astonished that his brother kept a steady relationship with the albino in the first place.

 

“Alfred’s right dude, if I was Matthew, I would’ve rejected you the moment you asked him out while donning a fur suit,” the Dane fought against a snicker.

 

“It was ROMANTIC. He loved Kumajirou. I dressed up as a larger version of Kumajirou. He gave me a thousand tender hugs and you haters can’t related,” Gilbert screamed at the top of his lungs.

 

“Nah bro, you’re just a furry and wanted an excuse to wear a fur suit,” Mathias spit fired the truth bomb.

 

“That’s besides the point. Can we go back to focusing on my dilemma, you know, the one that could potentially destroy my loving relationship with Matthew!”

 

“I thought we were helping by addressing your furry issues,” Alfred voiced with a bit of confusion. With the American’s remarks, Mathias busted out into loud, boisterous laughter that could earn numerous noise complaints. Meanwhile, Gilbert was having a mental breakdown while hugging the teddy bear and began to question his life choices. Why couldn’t he have kind, supportive friends who would’ve let him off the hook just because he wore a fur suit _once_.

 

“I hate all of you and don’t expect me to bail any of you out if you end up in jail,” the albino stated with his face buried in the fluffy teddy bear. At least the twenty dollars were worth something.

 

“Okay, okay,” Mathias toned down his laughter. “We were just teasing bro, don’t act so butthard. Anyways, about the bear, why can’t you just tear it apart so you could get the ring? I mean, compared to a six thousand dollar ring, everything works out better if you destroy the bear and buy a new one…”    

 

Gilbert dropped the bear so he could perform the biggest face in his pathetic life. Why didn’t he think of that sooner!? He could’ve just ripped the bear open, grab his ring, and run back to the store to get a new bear. Mrs. Philips, his grade eight science teacher, was right; common sense isn’t that common.

 

“Oh my god. I’m so stupid. Okay guys, help me shred this teddy bear into pieces so I can run to Build-A-Bear and buy a new one.” Gilbert couldn’t believe that he, lover of all things cute and fluffy, actually commanded such a horrible deed. _Everything is for Matthew and their future_ , he told himself. For Matthew’s happiness, he’s willing to bear the title of teddy bear murderer as long as doing so will secure a future with the love of his life.

 

A minute later, the boys settled right into work. Gilbert will never forget the fateful moment, the moment when he stabbed a pair of scissors straight into the heart of the teddy bear. Even if the albino wasn’t a prophet, he knows he’ll be plagued by the bear in his future nightmares.

 

It was a sight to behold, three adult men, gathered in a living room for the sole purpose of tearing cotton out of a teddy bear. Gilbert learned, love does make people do crazy things. He also discovered that his bond with his bros can withstand shredding a teddy bear, hence, he’s pretty content with the type of people he surrounds himself with.

 

While the married Dane, the soon-to-be-engaged Prussian, and the bachelor American were too busy disemboweling a teddy bear, the front door opened sans any hint of noise. A startled Canadian barged into a living room where his boyfriend and friends were massacring a teddy bear. Needless to say, he was ready to flee and report to the nearest police station.

 

“I FOUND IT!” Gilbert loudly cheered in celebration. He didn’t care that his living room floor was covered in blotches of cotton, nor did he care that he’ll probably be going to hell for slaughtering an innocent stuffed animal. What matters is that he obtained the ring and managed to salvage his proposal plans.

 

Oddly enough, his friends didn’t join in his celebration. Instead, the atmosphere turned deadly freezing and his buddies looked petrified. Maybe they were disappointed that they weren’t the ones to find the ring. Gilbert focused on plucking the cotton stuck on the ring than questioning why his friends seemed so gobsmacked.

 

“Gilbert?” Oh shit. Turning around to face the love of his life, Gilbert realized how misleading the whole situation could’ve looked. “Why are you and your friends annihilating a teddy bear in our living room?” Matthew had a small frown plastered on his face and the albino immediately felt his heart flop.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Gilbert sobbed as he embraced his boyfriend. He didn’t care about hiding his emotions at this point, he just needed comforting from his wonderful Mathew. “I didn’t mean to,” he continued to choke out vague phrases of apologies.

 

Never could’ve Matthew predicted this, coming home to see his boyfriend rip up a teddy bear like a child ripping up wrapping paper on a present. Then, seconds later, running into his arms and crying his heart out.

 

“Gilbert, my love, please stop crying,” the Canadian tried to sooth. “Everything is okay, I’m not mad at you. Tell me what’s wrong daring,” he whispered sweetly into the crying child’s ear. Matthew could feel the vibrations coming from Gilbert’s sobbing, he started to rub circles on the Prussian’s back in an attempt to calm the man down.

 

“I’m such a failure...All I wanted was to give you a nice proposal and everything you deserved,” he hiccuped. “I’ve been planning for a while, striding to arrange the perfect proposal. We were supposed to have dinner at that fancy restaurant we went to on our first date. I hired a desperate college student and he was going to wear the Kumajirou costume. I got your favourite flowers and everything. Then, when I tried to complete the final step, I dropped your ring into a fucking teddy bear at a Build-A-Bear Workshop. I can’t believe my proposal was worse than Ludwig’s, he proposed with a tomato ring for god's sake! Ugh, and now I’m being an embarrassment by crying into your arms and you deserve so much better.”  

 

All of a sudden, Gilbert was enveloped into a bone-crushing hug. Instead of the disappointment he expect, he received a smile. Instead of the break-up he anticipated, he was pelted by kisses on every spot available on his face. There was laughter, chiming like delightful bells, laughter that was the epitome of all things good. Gilbert didn’t understand, but he felt his anxiousness dispel. The love of his life was looking as beautiful as always and he wanted nothing more than to kiss him. So he did. Standing in a living room littered in cotton, all that mattered was making sure his boyfriend knew how special he was to him.

 

“Er, not to disrupt this wonderful bonding moment or whatever but Mathias and I were feeling kinda uncomfortable standing here while you two smooch face,” the American voiced.

 

The albino wasn’t embarrassed, he had the audacity to pull the Canadian into a passionate minute-long kiss. Of course, this deed made his adorable lover burst into a deep shade of red but so did the onlookers so he counted everything as a win-win situation.

 

“Gil, here’s your chance!” Mathias prompt while whooping chants. Alfred caught on and joined in on the cheering. Gilbert, reading the mood, was debating whether or not to actually proposal now. Then he thought, _screw it_. Matthew perfectly expressed that he didn’t need anything special, Gilbert doesn’t want to wait a second longer either.

 

The albino brushed the remainder of the cotton away from the ring, and got onto one knee. Holding back tears of joy, he utter four words that will change his life forever. “Will you marry me?” his voice thick with emotion and his gaze holding nothing but love. Matthew, speechless and already in tears, only nodded and eagerly stuck his hand out. Gilbert slipped the ring on and sealed the deal.

 

The two witnesses at the scene cheered and offered their blessing. They clapped Gilbert on the back multiple times and congratulated the newly engaged couple. Deciding that they should leave the lovebirds alone, they cleaned up the mess in the living room and Mathias volunteered to take out the bear’s corpse.

 

As soon as the door closed, the happy couple collapsed on the couch. Spooning and cuddling each other, their happiness was through the roof. For years and year to come, they’ll remember this day vividly and eventually look back upon it with nothing but fond remembrance. What began as Gilbert’s not-so-perfect day evolved into one of the best days of his life. He was content, at peace, and very much in love with the Canadian that is giving him the best kisses in the world. As long as they have each other, everything will be alright.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bonus._

 

Mathias Kohler could feel the intense glare the moment he stepped foot inside his home. Sat on an armchair gripping a book was his lovely husband, Lukas Bondevik. He was a petite man, seemingly harmless and pure if judged by appearance. Don’t let appearance deceive you, Lukas Bondevik was a ball of pure rage if triggered. His methods of vengeance are even deadlier than medieval torture.

 

Unfortunately, Mathias, the tragic hero, chose bros over hoes. The wrong choice. The Danish man had honestly never been more frightened in his life. He forced a slight smile, dropped the teddy bear corpse onto a pile of other disemboweled stuffed animals, and approached his husband to face his wrath.

 

“Lukas, my love, how are you?” Mathias wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

 

“I can’t believe you ditched having dinner with your husband and his brother just so you could help your friend sacrifice a teddy bear.” Stone-cold blue orbs bore right into his soul.

 

“Please take pity on your poor husband and not make him sleep on the couch tonight,” the Dane tried using his final defence, his puppy-eyes. If life was narrated like a game of pokemon, there would be subtitles saying the attack was super effective.

 

Lukas sighed at the ridiculous antics of his husband. Nevertheless, he gave in anyways and understood his partner does have quite the trait of loyalty. He’ll forgive the Dane this time, seeing as how Matthew, his friend’s son, was benefiting from this act. Keeping a neutral look on his face, reached up and tugged his husband into a kiss. Letting his lips linger for a moment, he felt his anger succumb and pathed a pathway for affection. The Norwegian pulled away and returned to his book, leaving his husband dazed and confused.

 

“But I thought-”

 

“Mathias, if you truly love me, you’ll get a teddy bear so I can use it for next week. Arthur and Vladimir are coming over soon and the preparations are lacking. Next time, bring home an unharmed teddy bear so we could be the ones to slaughter it,” Lukas said nonchalantly.

 

“Of course my love,” a wide smile blossomed across his face. Mathias bent down to deliver a peck on his husband’s forehead before wrapping his arms around his love.

 

They were an odd pair, not quite similar but not quite opposites. A pair of childhood friends, who having seen the best and worst sides of each other, still decided to vowed for an eternity together. Even a fool could see that Mathias was head over heels for Lukas and Lukas, in turn, reciprocates those feelings. By no means were they normal, but normality was overrated anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Cynthia! ~(=^‥^)ノ☆ This fic is kind of lame compared to the presents that you gave me but I hope I was able to make you smile. Oh, this is kinda a sequel to the PruCan fic I wrote for your B-day last year? Can you believe it's already been a year? So much has changed in the past year and so much more will happen. I'm not a seer but I know one thing for sure: as long as we have each other, everything will be alright. Thank you so much for being one of my bestest friends, for considering me as one of yours. We aren't able to see each other as often as we would like so I hope at least this fic can be somewhat be a reminder that I'll always be here for you. ฅ ̳͒•ˑ̫• ̳͒ฅ♡ 
> 
> I'm done being cheesy but like really bro I'll do anything for you bro. Anyways, did you manage to pick out all the references that I added? 100 hugs as a prize if you did (claimable whenever we see each other next). 
> 
> Special thanks to indigoandazure. Thank you for not editing my fic even though you agreed to. Your commitment is truly inspiring, wow.
> 
> Finally, shout-out to anyone who actually finished this fic! Thank you for enduring my messy writing, you guys are awesome!


End file.
